Ray Sutton
Ray Sutton was a character who first appeared in the first episode of the third season of . He was originally a werewolf, until he was transformed into a rabid, unstable hybrid by Klaus. Eventually, he was killed by Stefan Salvatore, to protect his brother, Damon Salvatore. Early History Little is known of his early life. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three Klaus and Stefan traveled through Tennessee to find Ray, so they could use him to lead them to his werewolf pack. During their search for him, they found two of his human friends, Samara and her friend Keisha, both of whom Klaus interrogated for information on his whereabouts before he ordered Stefan to brutally and viciously murder them. They later arrived at Southern Comfort, a bar where Ray was found drinking. At first, Ray refused to help them, but Stefan decides to play a game of "Truth or Wolfsbane" in order to get him to talk. Ray remained resistant, but since Stefan compelled everyone at the bar to ignore them, none of the bar's patrons would come to his aid. Stefan tortured Ray by using him as a dart board and throwing wolfsbane-coated darts all over his body every time he refused to answer a question. Stefan later left him with Klaus to take care of his brother Damon, who had been tracking them all summer. In his absence, Ray finally revealed the information that Klaus wanted: the location of the other werewolves in his pack. Klaus then fed Ray his blood and killed him to turn him into a hybrid. Ray woke up at the werewolf camp. Since he had just awoken in transition, he needed to feed on human blood. Klaus learned that one of the people with the pack was a human, Ray's fellow werewolf Paige's boyfriend, Derek. After some coaxing, Ray finally fed on Derek's blood. Despite feeding on blood to complete his transition, he began experiencing intense pain, and he began to bleed out of his eyes. Frightened, he told a confused Klaus that he was getting worse, not better, and reminded Klaus that he had promised him "It would feel better." Ray soon became rabid, and when Stefan tried to restraint him, he bit Stefan and fled the site. Stefan asked Klaus to heal him, but Klaus told him he was only willing to give Stefan the cure to the fatal hybrid bite if he retrieved Ray first. While Stefan was searching for Ray, he discovered that Damon, Elena, and Alaric were in the woods looking for him. Ray stumbled upon the group while he was fleeing from Klaus, and once he noticed that Damon was a vampire, he became enraged and lunged toward him. Ray struggled as he attempted to bite Damon, and though Alaric shot him in the back with a crossbow, he remained unaffected and continued to attack him. Terrified that Damon would be bitten again, Elena threw a wolfsbane grenade to Damon, who throws it in Ray's face, incapacitating him long enough for them to tie him to a tree with wolfsbane and vervain coated ropes. Once Ray woke up while bound to the tree, he started to agonizingly transform into to his wolf form in order to break out of his restraints. Damon was forced to fight him in order to give Elena and Alaric the opportunity to escape. Ray almost overcame Damon, but Stefan arrived just in time and ripped Ray's heart out. Personality Ray seemed to be a bit of loner, but still had some friends to keep in contact with. Like most non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids, Ray was a bit aggressive and showed a hatred for vampires. Physical Appearance Ray was an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid with short, brown hair, blue eyes, with some facial hair and stood at 5'10. Powers and Abilities Ray possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Weaknesses Ray had the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Appearances Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' (Death) Name *'Ray' is the short form of Raymond, often used as an independent name. It coincides with an English word meaning "beam of light". It can be a given name or a surname.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ray_(given_name)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raymond *'Sutton' is an English-language surname of England and Ireland. One origin is from Anglo-Saxon where it is derived from sudh, suth, or suð, and tun referring to the generic placename "Southtown".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sutton_(surname) Trivia *Julie Plec revealed that the casting of Gallagher is equally cool. He has a history with the show. He would actually read for the pilot. "There was debate as to whether I was a Stefan or I was a Damon. I had read for both," he says. "I think ultimately, it was sorta difficult to place me because lately in my career, I've been leaning toward things with a little bit darker sensibility, he'd guested as confirmed or suspected killers on Numb3rs, CSI: Miami, Saving Grace, and Without a Trace, and that clashed with the work people knew me for at the time." *Like many werewolves, Ray had a natural dislike/hatred of vampires, which is why he immediately attacked Damon in the woods without any provocation. *Ray is the fifth werewolf killed by a vampire or hybrid. *Ray was the first hybrid sired by Klaus, although he was unsuccessful. *With the Other Side's collapse and the destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery 301VampireDiaries0508.jpg 301VampireDiaries0517.jpg 301VampireDiaries0528.jpg 301VampireDiaries0773.jpg 301VampireDiaries0779.jpg 301VampireDiaries0823.jpg 006296501f9.jpg 301VampireDiaries0462.jpg The hybrid.gif Tvdgallagher.jpg 3x02-The-Hybrid-klaus-25536390-1280-720-1-.jpg Raydead3x02.png Screenshot_1813.jpg Screenshot_1814.jpg Screenshot_1815.jpg Screenshot_1816.jpg Screenshot_1817.jpg Screenshot_1818.jpg Screenshot_1819.jpg Screenshot_1852.jpg Screenshot_1853.jpg Screenshot_1865.jpg Screenshot_1872.jpg Screenshot_1880.jpg Screenshot_1883.jpg Screenshot_1886.jpg Screenshot_1887.jpg Screenshot_1888.jpg Screenshot_1891.jpg References See also fr:Ray Sutton de:Ray Sutton Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased